


Visitor from the Void

by jeannedarcprice



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Seduction, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: Beware The Outsider.When you are at your weakest He will seek after you and ensnare you.Keep your heart closed to the Void.For He with the dark eyes is a trickster.- A warning from the deathbed of an unknown follower of The Outsider.





	Visitor from the Void

Corvo rested uneasy this eve. The heat and smell from the riverside was stifling, and his cot creaked under his weight, enticing the floorboards into a restless symphony at the pressure each toss gifted it.

The sound of water sloshing usually sent him drifting off to slumber, but tonight there was an eerie aura about this place. He had lulled himself to a half sleep with the ringing of whale song in his ears, gazing at the portrait of himself drawn by Emily – his wide eyed child. She had seen through him, the portrait masked and dark, reflecting the man he had become despite his previous wholesome character.

When he closed his eyes he thought of Jessamine, of their hidden love, the consummation that had brought Emily into this world.

Emily Kaldwin, daughter of an Empress. Heir to the throne. Daughter to him, the Royal Protector. The secret that everyone knew.

 

There was a sudden sense of displacement and vertigo, swirls and waves of ether sucking him into another plane. He would feel weightless here, intangible. It would be the same room, this very bed, but instead of the walls he was contained in there would be the Void, as vast and consumed by nothingness as its name entailed.

He didn’t dare open his eyes, for he knew that _His_ would be peering back at him, and that one look at those dark, soulless, _entrapping_ eyes would pull him further into the Void than anyone had been pulled before.

Was he an exception to the rule? Surely not. The Outsider probably made lovers out of all His conquests. That would explain why so many of His followers ended up enthralled with Him, or were driven mad by Him.

Those dark eyes, hypnotising when in His presence, became more so by a tenfold when He took you as a lover. Corvo had been reluctant at first, had fought it, desperate to channel himself into the plot for revenge. But The Outsider had coaxed him, ever patiently, visiting him, first just to try and test him. Never to speak or touch.

Speech had come next, and it served to entrance him and tempt him, speaking in light whispers of what could be if he would only let Him in. The words were never demanding, and they spoke deftly to his other worldly senses.

The Mark on Corvo’s hand stung, alight with pain, a ruse to make him open his eyes. He fought it, he didn’t dare. He was not to be ensnared tonight.

A voice devoid of emotion spoke into his ear.

“My, my, how mighty your resolve is this eve. I would think you to be easily persuaded at this time in your quest. But it seems that you allude even me.

“Betrayal usually makes people weak. Makes people yearn for validation even more. I always find my followers when they are in the depths of despair.” The Outsider paused and contemplated the man with his eyes tightly shut on the bed. “Do you remember when I first came to you? That time was a pit of despair, was it not?”

He brushed his fingertips against Corvo’s mark and it burned anew, Corvo gritting his teeth and hissing at it. If The Outsider was disappointed at the eyelids that still clenched tightly he didn’t show it.

“Come to me, Corvo. Worship me like none other has dared to. Only you stirred at my touch. Only you answered my call completely. Many have tried. All before have failed. I stand between you and the Void, and with me you will be lost in it forever.”

     _Enticing, oh Outsider._  
     _Rousing me to my folly._  
     _A call, if gone unanswered, spells my doom either way._

Eyelids moist with foreboding tears eased open wearily, cautiously, slowly taking in the purple-grey wash of this realm. Time stopped, and Corvo felt as if his breath stopped with it. It paralysed him with more than fear, a primal sense that screamed danger but yearning at the same time.

     _My master. My saviour. I am yours._

Dark, soulless, deep, _endless_ eyes glaring at him. Lips as dry and blue as death that enclosed over his own. They sucked the moisture from him and he helplessly offered his tongue to let them take more. He wanted desperately to close his eyes, but they would not obey him. The pull from the Void through those eyes drew him in and refused to relent.

Corvo’s body stirred as he felt himself being undressed. It was only when his lips parted from Him that he realised he was undressing himself.

The Outsider looked upon him and smiled, a flicker of what he thought was amusement on his face. That smile, both encouraging yet instilling fear, could make Corvo do his very bidding.

“Rest quietly in the Void with me tonight, Corvo. The time for revenge and death is near; but as with the tides in the harbour there is beauty in the chaos. Let me quell your chaotic mind.”

A large, firm hand tilting his head back. A chiselled chin digging into his collar bone. Lips that sucked then bit at the skin where his pulse quickened.

Melting gasps, vertigo, cold flesh under his hands. Why is He tangible here, in this freezing place? Why aren’t His lips warm? Why does He take me so?

These questions flicker through Corvo’s mind as he falls into darkness.

 

When he awakes, Revenge will be afore him. And the night’s forbidden lust will be a hazy memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t realised that I ship this until recently. Anyway it’s out of my system now…
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find more game related art on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
